<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knife Fight by AmbroseIscariot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748991">Knife Fight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroseIscariot/pseuds/AmbroseIscariot'>AmbroseIscariot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroseIscariot/pseuds/AmbroseIscariot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laughing Jack gets away with something of Jeff's.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laughing Jack/Jeffrey Woods | Jeff The Killer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the official smut warning. I actually have quite a few ideas lying around that are for the most part written out so I'll probably be posting them in the upcoming weeks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeff bolted through the woods after the monochrome menace. Laughing Jack was very adept at avoiding capture and he slipped through the shadows rather easily. It helped to be in Lord ZALGO’s inner circle. He paused some feet away.
</p><p>“Give me my fucking knife back. I’m going to kick your fucking ass when I find you” Jeff growled angrily.
</p><p>LJ could not help the snicker that left his mouth and Jeff was quick to find him. He rushed at LJ, but was only further infuriated upon seeing the male laughing hysterically. He saw the glint of his knife in the clown’s hand and he made a split second decision. Jeff kneed the clown in the stomach, but instead of doubling over as Jeff had expected LJ shot forward and punched Jeff in the face. Blood dripped down Jeff's chin as his lip was split open. He growled angrily and darted at the clown. LJ used his own momentum against him as he slammed Jeff face first into the tree behind him. The clown laughed maniacally as Jeff fell to the ground entirely limp. Jeff was conscious, but he had been left in a daze. The clown picked up Jeff by the back of his shirt before he threw him against the tree. Blood was dripping from Jeff's mouth a lot faster than before and now his eyes stung because of the blood dripping from his forehead. The clown's eyes were alight with contentment as he stared at the bloodied killer. The knife had fallen uselessly to the ground somewhere behind the tree.
</p><p>"What's the matter, Jeffy? Weren't you gonna kick my ass" the clown laughed.
</p><p>Jeff growled angrily and lunged forward unexpectedly. The clown fell backwards with Jeff atop him as they partially slid down a hill.
</p><p>"Fucking ZALGO's whore" Jeff growled angrily.
</p><p>The clown, infuriated, rolled them over so that he had pinned Jeff to the ground.
</p><p>"Whore? I'll show you a whore when I make you my bitch" LJ growled angrily.
</p><p>LJ's legs settled between Jeff's own and the killer realized the precarious situation he was in. The clown easily rubbed his knee against the killer's crotch causing Jeff to go red in the face. The clown smiled as he felt Jeff's hands on his chest as the killer tried to shove him away. Jeff's resolve abandoned him when the clown's hands began to undo his jeans. His brain registered what was going on, but LJ grabbed his hands and stabbed them to the tree causing Jeff to cry out in pain. The clown leaned back a bit to take in the sight of the bloody killer pinned to the tree by the knife in his hands. His pale navel was exposed to the moonlight and he appeared almost ghostly. LJ rubbed Jeff's navel before his hand dipped lower. Jeff wriggled where he laid and he began to try and kick the clown.
</p><p>"Tch, tch, tch, that simply won't do. Either you stop wiggling or I break your legs" the clown told Jeff.
</p><p>The sinister lilt to the clown's voice made Jeff stop as he instead took in a deep breath, but the clown's hand covered his mouth.
</p><p>"Do you want the others finding you in such a suggestive position?" LJ told him.
</p><p>Jeff growled angrily at that, but the growl turned into a whine when the clown pulled his pants down sharply. It was only enough to release Jeff's cock, but he felt his face burn at being so exposed. LJ's claws ghosted over his half hard cock. A clawed hand smoothed up his navel and lifted his sweater higher. The sweater bunched up around his midsection and partially obscured his vision. LJ leaned back and smiled at the sight. The killer's cock appeared to be filling to it's full size and rested against the killer's navel. Scars littered his body and LJ could see where the killer's body was beginning to deteriorate.
</p><p>"Fuck off. Let go of me you retarded faggot" Jeff snarled.</p><p>LJ knelt down between Jeff's legs and he traced his claw up the killer's cock causing the killer to bite his lip. The clown began to stroke Jeff and it was then the killer let out a small moan. Jeff could feel blood dripping down his wrists from his wounded hands and he could feel himself throbbing. Claws sank into his thighs and teeth sank into his shoulder. His legs went up at the pain, but the clown did not seem to mind as they wrapped around him. LJ kissed and licked at the wound while Jeff stared off to the side. LJ's lips moved up the killer's jaw and Jeff was surprised when the clown kissed him. Jeff pulled his head away from the clown and he moaned as the clown's thumb played with his slit. Jeff's hips suddenly hitched upward and the killer squeezed the clown's hips as his seed spilled onto his sweater and the clown's hand.
</p><p>"Jacky" Jeff moaned. </p><p>The clown smiled as he forced the killer's legs from around him and he stood up. His own cock was half hard but he figured he had wasted enough time as it was. He palmed himself through his pants as he watched the killer pant softly as he had gone limp against the tree. The clown undid his own pants and he grabbed Jeff's chin. The killer shut his mouth, but LJ forced it through the cut in Jeff's cheek. Jeff's face went red as he then opened his mouth. LJ groaned at the warmth of the killer's mouth and his claws tangled through Jeff's hair. The killer's eyes had tears building up around them. Jeff cursed as he felt the clown thrust up into his mouth. He gagged, but that did nothing to deter the clown. Jeff could not stop the clown so he began to try and swallow around the large intrusion. He finally managed to after about two tries and he cursed himself. LJ moaned as the killer's throat convulsed around his cock. He began to face fuck the killer. Jeff could feel his own cock beginning to get hard again as LJ began to move his hips a lot more roughly until he came. LJ shut his eyes and he put his hand on the tree as he let out a low groan.  The clown's seed spilled down Jeff's cheeks mixing with the blood there. Jeff made a face as he swallowed something he was sure shouldn't have been so sweet. LJ pulled his cock out and tucked himself back in his pants. Jeff was breathing heavily and LJ realized that the killer was hard again. He had spent too much time dealing with the killer. Lord ZALGO would be wondering where he was. Jeff knew his face was red. He hoped the blood was enough to hide it but his face was brighter than the now drying blood and cum on his face. LJ turned away from him and Jeff squirmed.</p><p>"You're definitely not the first, Jeffy, but you're the prettiest" LJ told him.</p><p>"Fuck you" Jeff snapped at him.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Half An Hour Later</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Jeff stumbled out of the woods. His sweater was stained with blood and his own seed. He had wiped the clown's seed from his cheeks as best he could, but some had already dried. The others were gathered in the clearing and the killer appeared to be the most worst for wear. His sweater was pink with blood and his face had several gashes that appeared to have started healing.</p><p>
  <em>"Jeffery, are you okay?" Slenderman asked him.</em>
</p><p>"Fine, I just need to get cleaned up" Jeff told them.</p><p>EJ's eyes settled on Jeff bloody hands. They were dripping blood. Jeff had removed the blade that LJ had used on his hands.</p><p>"We need to bandage that up, Jeff. It'll get infected" EJ told him.</p><p>"It's fine. Nothing a little alcohol won't fix" Jeff told them.</p><p>"You're not seriously gonna go drink are you? You look like shit" EJ told him.</p><p>"Rubbing alcohol, stupid" Jeff snapped at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I kind of went overboard. This chapter is longer than the first so I apologize in advance, but it has more smut so I can only hope that balances that out. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeff leaned back against the tree as he took another drink from the bottle. His eyes were stuck on the scars that had formed in his palm. His thoughts were on what the clown had said to him before he had gone. He took a bigger drink from the bottle. The clown had been wreaking havoc under ZALGO's orders. Jeff had been avoiding Slenderman because he did not want to face the clown again. He would wake up at night in a cold sweat having dreamt about the night in the forest. The dream did not end as that night had. The clown had gone further in his dreams and Jeff found himself enjoying it. LJ had said he was the 'prettiest'. Jeff smiled and laughed to himself. It had been a long time since anyone called him attractive in any way. He could not believe he was swooning over the clown due to a couple of words said to him completely off the record. He finished the bottle and threw it at the tree. Watching it shatter gave him satisfaction. He would get hard thinking about having sucked off the clown. He grabbed the second bottle and took down about a fourth of it. He already could not see very well and his reflexes were entirely behind him. Maybe this would be the night he wouldn't get up. Maybe he'd lose consciousness and never have to see himself waste away. He took another drink and laughed bitterly. This was his punishment. His eternal torture so to speak. Another laugh left him. He was getting philosophical. His vision was beginning to tunnel and it seemed the snow was coming down harder. He no longer felt the cold and the world was spinning around him. The final words he remembered before passing out were the clown's.</p><p>
  <strong> Meanwhile</strong>
</p><p>LJ was sitting in a cave when he heard a loud snarl emanate from the entrance. He stood up and saw as Smile Dog entered the cave. Smile Dog was not normally one to go around picking fights so LJ sat back down and beckoned toward the fire.</p><p>"I'm afraid I can't stay for long, I was hoping he'd be here with you" the dog told him.</p><p>"Who?" the clown asked.</p><p>"Jeff. I was hoping to find him before nightfall. This weather isn't exactly the best to get drunk in right now" he told him.</p><p>"No, I haven't seen him since the fight. I'm certain he's probably holed up somewhere with Candypop or Jason. Hell, he might be with the two" LJ told him.</p><p>"No, I spoke to them before finding you. I'm sure he's been out drinking all night and passed out somewhere. Anyway if you happen to see him keep him out of the cold" Smile Dog told him.</p><p>LJ nodded and he watched as the dog turned and left. He breathed a heavy sigh as he got to his feet and he stretched momentarily before glancing outside. While most people would stand and admire the white substance, LJ despised the cold. He had no idea how Jeff, a human very susceptible to death, could possibly enjoy being outside. He hated this weather. It reminded him of being trapped in Isaac's room. He snapped his fingers and donned a coat before heading toward the entrance of the cave. He stared into the flurry of snow coming down and knew that if Jeff really was passed out somewhere he would not survive for long in the cold. Another snap of his fingers and the souls of the children manifested around him.</p><p>"Find him" LJ commanded.</p><p>With their help, Lj was certain they would find the killer a lot faster. He himself began to search, but was dependent on the souls of the children finding clues as to where he might be. Eventually, one of the souls reported having found a shattered bottle somewhere a few hundred miles from where his cave was and he was quick to teleport in that direction. He walked through the area and frowned at the sight of the barren trees and snow covered branches. Fortunately for him, the snowstorm did not seem to have touched the area yet, but there was already an ominous gathering of dark clouds overhead. If they didn't find the killer before the storm came, Jeff would almost certainly be lost beneath the snow. He tugged up his collar as he began to kick at the snow drifts that had piled up around the bottom of trees. One of the snow drifts had piled particularly high and he kicked it only to find it did not collapse as the other snow drifts. He snapped his fingers and the souls of the children began to claw at the pile of snow. When they began to pile onto each other LJ stuck his hand in them to grab whatever they had found. He snapped his fingers and the souls disappeared. He gathered the killer up in his arms as he turned away from where he had found Jeff. One of the souls handed a bottle to the clown and LJ smirked at the alcohol. The killer was limp and LJ wondered if he would be adding another soul to the group. A slight sound left the killer and LJ shifted the male in his arms around until he got another sound out of him.
</p><p>"Jacky" Jeff groaned.</p><p>The clown smiled as he kissed the killer's head and began to walk away.</p><p>
  <strong>Later</strong>
</p><p>Jeff was disappointed, but not surprised when he woke several hours later. He was burning up and he wiggled away from the massive fire he had been precariously placed by before realizing he was entirely naked, which was in sharp contrast to what he had been wearing when he fell asleep. He sat up and saw the clown was asleep leaning on the wall of the cave. He moved slowly almost as if he was afraid the clown would strike, much like a snake if alerted to his movement. The clown was not wearing much more than he had the night they fought. Jeff was wearing nothing and he growled realizing the clown undressed him yet again. He noticed something move out of the corner of his eye and he panicked a bit when he saw white eyes along the shadows. They began to literally come out of the walls and Jeff was quick to get to his feet despite being entirely naked. He felt as if he was being watched despite the fact the clown seemed sound asleep. The shadows, which were reflects on the walls of the cave, seemed to be moving. Jeff watched as the shadows seemingly got larger. Jeff was quick to leap to his feet upon seeing the shadows wrap around his ankles where he sat on the ground.</p><p>"Jack" Jeff called.</p><p>LJ's eyes opened upon hearing his name called and he realized Jeff was awake as the children were beginning to surround him. He snapped his fingers and the children turned to stare at LJ before they melted back into the shadows. LJ stuck his tongue out at the walls and the shadows became less dark as they further retreated. The killer's gaze settled on him.</p><p>"Where the hell am I?" Jeff asked.</p><p>"In a cave. I thought it'd be preferable to dying out in the snow" LJ told him.</p><p>"You shoulda left me. Where are my clothes?" Jeff asked him.</p><p>"Drying" LJ told him.</p><p>Jeff glanced around and his eyes settled on the bottle of whiskey that was now beside the clown. LJ's eyes followed Jeff's gaze and he grabbed the bottle before he heaved himself to his feet. Jeff took a step back for every step forward the clown took until his back hit the wall. He shuddered because of the coolness of the cave wall and not because LJ was getting closer. Or at least that's what he tried to convince himself. The clown's clawed finger came to rest against Jeff's lips before he smiled maniacally.</p><p>"You're pathetic, you know" the clown told him.</p><p>He shoved the bottle at Jeff's chest and turned away. Jeff felt the slightest bit disappointed, but he sat down against the cave wall. He had no idea how long he had been out, but the room was moving a lot faster than he was so he figured he was still buzzed. He drank from the bottle and nearly gagged, but he kept it down. He did not get chased out of a convenience store by a big Indian guy only to upchuck at the first sign of trouble. The clown had thrown a couple more logs onto the fire and Jeff took another drink.</p><p>"Do you want any?" Jeff asked.</p><p>"Not particularly. It's disgusting" LJ told him.</p><p>"Suit yourself" Jeff told him.</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders and drank again. He decided to give himself a onceover and he glanced down at his feet and hands. They were all still there. They appeared to be a bit redder than usual but he blamed that on the cold.</p><p>"Why were you out in this?" the clown asked him.</p><p>"I was just hanging out and relaxing and shit" Jeff told the clown.</p><p>Jeff did not feel as self conscious as usual despite his being naked so he knew the alcohol was doing its job.</p><p>"Smile Dog was searching for you" LJ told him.</p><p>"Was he? Hehe, seems he's the only one who would go looking for me at least until you" Jeff told him.</p><p>"Smile Dog seemed pretty worried so I figured I might help him out" LJ told the killer.</p><p>Jeff nodded as he finished off the bottle and buried his head between his legs. A quick glance upward revealed to him the clown staring outside the cave. He glanced back down. He hated staring at his body. Especially the places where his skin was beginning to disappear from and rot. </p><p>"Is my shit dry yet?" Jeff asked him.</p><p>"Well, it should be" LJ told him.</p><p>Jeff got to his feet and he felt the clown's stare then and he felt his face go red as he stumbled forward a bit. He leaned down to pick up his clothing. He was glad to find his sweater was dry, but was disappointed to see his pants were still somewhat wet. He tugged on his sweater, but he could still feel the clown's eyes on him. He felt his cock twitch and was quick to tug his sweater down as he retreated back to the opposite side of the cave. He could feel it filling out despite his having covered it.</p><p>"Is it that easy to get you hard or am I just special?" LJ giggled.</p><p>"Shut up. It's cuz it's cold" Jeff snapped at him.</p><p>"Y'know most people blame that on their dick getting smaller not bigger" LJ told him.</p><p>Jeff decided not to answer and in that second the clown decided to have some fun. Jeff felt something brush against his legs and he shut his legs upon feeling the clown's hands on his thighs. He was glad that the sweater and his legs had obscured his cock.</p><p>"Or does Jeffy like how it feels to be exposed. Is that why you came so easily the other night" LJ told him.</p><p>LJ's hands followed the contours of Jeff's legs up to his hips and his hands carefully slid up Jeff's sweater to smooth up his sides. Clawed hands quickly moved to Jeff's chest beneath the sweater and Jeff could feel as LJ put pressure on his claws, but only enough for him to feel it. They sank lower until Jeff's breath hitched in the back of his throat and he groaned as clown's thumb suddenly toyed with the head of Jeff's cock. The killer gave a soft moan, but he was quick to readjust himself. He felt his face turn red. The clown's hands were back on his thighs and the clown smiled darkly.
</p><p>"Ahh, so little Jeffy likes being watched while he comes" LJ told him.</p><p>Jeff faced away from the clown as he could feel the blush spreading. LJ's thumbs suddenly tugged Jeff's sweater up his thighs before they spread Jeff's legs. The killer's hands were immediately on the clown's shoulders. He could feel the clown's hot breath against his cock. LJ pushed his legs up so that Jeff sank down. He was anticipating the clown's hot mouth, but it had yet to come.</p><p>"What do you want, Jeffy? You can tell me to stop and you'll still have your dignity" the clown told him.</p><p>LJ felt the killer's hands on his head and he felt them shove down. LJ smiled but he made no move to tilt his head down.</p><p>"You have to say it, Jeffy" he told him.</p><p>"I want you to suck my dick" Jeff told him.</p><p>The clown complied and Jeff moaned as a warm wet heat engulfed his cock. Jeff’s hands fisted LJ’s hair and his gaze was stuck on the ceiling of the cave. LJ’s tongue almost expertly wrapped around his cock as he began to move his head. LJ’s hands suddenly moved to his thighs and he lifted them up before he parted them. The heat of LJ’s mouth was suddenly gone and Jeff glanced down between his legs. His clawed hand was now wrapped around Jeff’s cock and was stroking him. The clown’s tongue was now lower than before and despite expecting it, he still gasped and arched his back when the clown’s tongue went inside him.</p><p>“Fuck, Jack” Jeff moaned.</p><p>LJ was glad he had grabbed the killer’s legs beforehand because now they were trying to close. He himself was aching in his pants, but he was trying to ensure their coupling didn’t hurt the killer too badly. Jeff’s mind was blank as he could feel the clown’s tongue probing inside him. Jeff could feel himself throbbing as LJ’s thumb was now teasing his slit again. Jeff was close already. LJ could tell because of how the killer would clench around him whenever he teased the killer’s tip too harshly. Jeff’s hands were suddenly on his own as he was doing his best to keep LJ from making him finish. LJ smiled as he grabbed Jeff’s wrists and he sucked on the tip of the killer’s cock. Jeff glanced down and their eyes met. LJ’s left hand held Jeff’s hands away and the killer had completely forgotten and lost track of the other hand. He was quickly reminded of it when the clown thrust two clawed fingers inside the killer. Jeff’s hips bucked up suddenly away from the sharp intrusion, but it had been enough to make him spill. He could feel himself twitch and throb inside the clown’s mouth. LJ was surprised because the killer had not given him so much as a warning, but he swallowed despite that. He pulled off the killer’s cock and continued to stroke him softly. He saw the killer flinch with every slow stroke he gave.
</p><p>“St-Stop, too soon” Jeff whined.</p><p>The clown said nothing, but he moved to settle between Jeff’s legs. One hand continued to stroke softly as the other began to undo his own pants. Jeff felt the clown’s hardened front against his own crotch and he felt himself shudder as the fabric rubbed against his cock. The clown made sure Jeff’s legs were spread as he slightly lifted the killer onto his lap. Jeff glanced down and promptly wished he hadn’t. The clown’s cock rubbed between Jeff’s ass and against the underside of his own half hard cock. The clown’s own face was a darker gray than usual and his eyes were focused on where his cock was rubbing against Jeff’s. The clown let out a groan when Jeff moved his own hips. Watching his cock rub against the clown’s made him ache. LJ’s hand suddenly fisted them both causing the younger to cry out and the older to grind up against the killer. The feeling was short lived as LJ’s hand stopped and instead grabbed his own cock as he nudged it toward Jeff’s entrance. It was days like this that Jeff regretted what he had done to his own face. Anyone else would have shut their eyes against the feeling, but Jeff was unable to do so. Instead he cursed and threw his head back as he stared at the ceiling of the cave. LJ had only pushed in the tip and he groaned at the tightness and warmth. He felt himself already ache within Jeff and he wondered if the killer would struggle to take him as he did in the woods. He glanced at the killer’s face and saw his eyes had in fact teared up. LJ was quick to lean down and kissed the killer’s throat in an effort to distract the male.</p><p>“Fuck you” Jeff snapped at him.</p><p>"Course, Jeffy" LJ teased him.</p><p>The clown pushed in even deeper despite wanting nothing more than to thrust completely into the killer. He pulled out slightly and gave a shallow thrust. Jeff moaned, but LJ was not sure if it was out of pain or pleasure. He could feel the killer’s insides squeeze around him as he gave another shallow thrust. With this thrust he went a bit deeper than before. He got excited when the killer began making small noises whenever he would thrust in. He began to thrust quickly into the killer, who responded almost instantaneously as he gasped and cursed. Jeff could feel the clown rubbing against his walls and simply thinking about how large the clown was inside him was enough to make him ache. LJ suddenly shifted their positions so that Jeff was seated on his lap, which caused Jeff to sink down onto LJ’s cock completely. He moved them so that Jeff was trapped between the cave wall and the clown.  Jeff's arms were wrapped around the clown's neck as the clown moved his hips up into the killer. Jeff had practically gone limp where he was pinned to the wall. The clown could feel Jeff clenching around him tightly every time he thrust in.</p><p>"My Jeffy's hugging me so tightly" LJ whispered in his ear.</p><p>Jeff's face could not get any redder so the blush began to cover his chest. The clown was bigger than Jeff had ever dreamed of and he could feel his cock aching. LJ's cock was practically rearranging his insides with every thrust and LJ felt the killer's hands tug at his hair whenever he thrust in especially deeply. LJ’s hands held tightly onto Jeff’s thighs as he was supporting Jeff’s weight against the wall of the cave. Jeff could feel his cock aching as it rubbed between LJ’s clothing and his own sweater. The lack of friction was frustrating for him as he began to try and rut up against LJ. LJ quickly took the hint and he began to stroke Jeff as he thrust inside him. His own thrusts were beginning to get faster as he could feel himself throbbing inside the killer. Jeff clenching around him did nothing to lessen the coil getting ready to snap at the pit of LJ’s stomach. Jeff felt as the clown pulled out entirely before he thrust back entirely. Jeff cried out and LJ bit his throat as he repeated this. He knew he had found what he was looking for when he thrust in and Jeff suddenly jolted against him.</p><p>“Jacky” Jeff cried out.</p><p>LJ continued to roll his hips until Jeff was an incoherent mess of cries. LJ himself was getting closer as Jeff’s insides pulsed and squeezed around him. Jeff was close. He only needed a little more to drive him over the edge, but he was not particularly sure of what. He found out what it was he needed when the clown’s clawed thumb suddenly pressed into his slit roughly.</p><p>“Fuck” Jeff called out.</p><p>“Lollipops” LJ cursed under his breath.</p><p>Jeff had suddenly clenched down on him and LJ could not help but thrust up especially roughly as Jeff’s insides refused to let go of him. He felt his own seed spill within the killer and he bit him even more harshly than before. His teeth pierced Jeff's skin easily and the taste of iron soon tainted his mouth. Jeff's chest was heaving in the aftermath of his release. He had felt LJ's come when it spilled inside him and he could already feel the liquid dripping from his entrance. LJ let him sink to the floor of the cave again and he could feel the clown's gaze between his legs where his seed was beginning to pool around Jeff's ass as it was leaking out. Jeff's own seed was smeared between the two of them and was partially on his own clothing and LJ's. Jeff felt gross, but that did not seem to deter the clown, who was quick to wrap an arm around the killer as he hugged him. LJ had another reason for hugging the killer, but he did not think it important enough to alert the killer.</p><p><strong>Outside</strong>
</p><p>Smile Dog had returned to the cave in the hopes that the clown had gone out to search for the killer and not come up empty-handed. He had stood in complete shock as he watched had seen the clown mate the cub. The clown had obviously known he was there because he had quickly embraced the younger male. He had been about to interrupt, but he wasn't certain how Jeff would react. Instead, he decided to leave the cave. He had been suspicious of the clown's motives in the past, but the pieces that came to him now supported this as the outcome. He growled as he was unable to prevent the killer falling prey to the clown.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>